Niespodziewany Wyskok
by Pati12341
Summary: Paul i Nick - przede wszystkim najlepsi przyjaciele. Jednak pewnego razu zdarzyło się coś co na zawsze pozostawi ślad... Opowiadanie zaczerpnięte z wydarzeń których byłam świadkiem, tylko zaczerpnięte ponieważ nie wszystkie wydarzenia miały miejsce. Imiona zmienione.


Opowiadanie jednorozdziałowe ''niespodziewany wyskok''

*Nick*

Dzisiejszy dzień zapowiadał się ciekawie, zajęcia rozpoczynałem dopiero o 15 a więc mogłem

się wyspać po wsze czasy. Lecz mój współlokator miał inne plany. Już o 9 włączył komputer i zaczął słuchać muzyki.

Teraz leciała Inna 'Hot' , nie lubię tej piosenki - wolę Rock i Metal.

Dobra, i tak nie zasnę... Może ktoś jest na MSN ?

Ooo... Emilia jest !

Nick: Hi ;)

Emily: Hej ;D

N: Co tam ?

E: Dobrze. A u Ciebie?

N: Wszystko okey ;D Są z Tobą Pati i Weronika ?

E: Tak są ^^

N: Jeej xD To może pogadamy przez kamerę?

E: Jasne ;D

Doskonale wiedziałem co teraz robią - malują się i przebierają.. Mam młodszą siostrę więc wiem jak to jest.

Ach te dziewczyny...

E: Już jesteśmy :)

N: Fajnie :D

Włączyłem kamerkę - muszę przyznać, że fajnie wyglądają. Najbardziej lubię Emily ale to chyba dlatego,

że ją znam najdłużej.

N: Hej.

E: no cześć Nick.

N: Co porabiacie ?

E: Śmiejemy się.

N: Aaa... Wiecie co? Dzisiaj też jest ze mną mój przyjaciel. Dziewczyny poznajcie Paula.

E: Cześć !

Paul jest trochę dziwny i nie zna Angielskiego więc musiałem mu tłumaczyć o czym piszemy

ale znam go już od 3 lat - trudno by było go nie znać jeśli mieszkamy w jednym pokoju.

Nawet jeśli studiujemy co innego.

Pisaliśmy o błahostkach - o tym jak nam minął dzień i tym podobne i nagle Paul dla zabawy pocałował

mnie w szyję i położył mi rękę na ramieniu. Zdziwiłem się - fakt...

I wtedy przypomniało mi się, że Pati napisała kiedyś, że lubi homoseksualistów - dziwne prawda?

Pati: Paul, zrób to jeszcze raz.

Przetłumaczyłem mu to a on się uśmiechnął i tylko pokręcił głową.

Pati: Dlaczego nie?

Nick: On nie jest gejem. I ja też nie.

Pati: Oh.. Okey.

I teraz do akcji wkroczyła Emily

Emily: No ale pocałuj go! Proszę!

Czyżby Emila też lubiła homo ?

A może robi to tylko ze względu na Patrycję?

N: Dobra

Czekałem, aż usta Paula zbliżą się do mojej odsłoniętej szyi.

Kiedy dotknął mnie wargami tuż pod uchem poczułem dreszcz przebiegający po kręgosłupie,

automatycznie odchyliłem głowę do tyłu i czekałem na więcej.

Jednak ciepłe wargi mojego lokatora zniknęły.

Wyprostowałem się i spojrzałem w monitor. Pati siedziała jakby ją prąd kopnął, na twarzy Weroniki

malowało się obrzydzenie a Emilia wytrzeszczyła oczy ze zdziwienia.

Czyli zauważyły, że mi się to podobało...

Kurwa...

Tylko dlaczego mi się to podobało?

Pati: OMG ! Co to było?

Nick: Nie mam bladego pojęcia! Też jestem zdziwiony.

Tylko Paul siedział jakby go ktoś zamienił w posąg. Wpatrywał się pusto w ścianę przed sobą.

Czyżby on też to poczuł ?

I nagle, zupełnie niespodziewanie odwrócił głowę i przyssał się do moich warg.

To był pocałunek pełen czułości i namiętności. Odwzajemniłem go.

Całowaliśmy się coraz gwałtowniej, nasze języki gdyby mogły to zaczęłyby się gryźć w walce o dominację.

I wtedy poczułem rękę Paula jeżdżącą po moim udzie a spodnie powoli stawały się o wiele za ciasne w okolicach rozporka.

Straciłem kontakt ze światem zewnętrznym i zacząłem dobierać się do guzików przy bluzce współlokatora.

Gdy już się jej pozbyłem wylądowała na szafie.

Paul nie pozostał mi dłużny i też pozbawił mnie górnej części garderoby.

Usiadłem mu na udach i zacząłem całować po torsie. Był zaskakująco umięśniony - nie wiem dlaczego

tego wcześniej nie zauważyłem. Po chwili nasze spodnie leżały na podłodze razem z bielizną. Jaka ulga...

Nie zawracaliśmy sobie głów prezerwatywą i lubrykantem po prostu zaczęliśmy się kochać.

Na początku bolało - tak to ja byłem uke... potem nie czułem bólu, zalewała mnie tylko przyjemność.

Nie wiedziałem, że seks z mężczyzną może dostarczyć tylu wrażeń.

Czułem, że zaraz dojdę. I już... Paul też szczytował. Zmęczeni upadliśmy na łóżko.

I wtedy zauważyłem, że nie wylogowałem się z MSN'a, zszokowany spojrzałem w ekran, moja twarz przybrała

kolor dorodnego pomidora, wiedziałem, że wszystko widziały. Wybąkałem 'cześć' i położyłem się obok

kochanka rozmyślając o tym co wydarzyło się 5 minut temu...


End file.
